deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ristar
Ristar, also known as Ristar the Shooting Star, is the main character in the video game, Ristar. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kirby VS Ristar * Klonoa VS Ristar * Rayman vs. Ristar * Starfy vs Ristar (Completed) With Pac-Man * Pac-Man and Ristar vs. Kirby and Starfy Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bomberman * Sonic the Hedgehog History In Ristar, we follow the story of a far away solar system, Valdi, that was corrupted by an evil tyrant called Kaiser Greedy. Greedy forced the leaders of each of the seven planets the system is composed of to work for him, enslaved the people and kidnapped Ristar's father. Desperate, they make a plea for help. It is answered by Ristar the Shooting Star, a tiny humanoid yellow star with long, elastic arms. To free the population and liberate his father, Ristar must fight Greedy's minions throughout every planet, restore the leaders and eventually fight Greedy himself. Death Battle Info Background *Race: Shooting Star *Height: Short *Weight: Unknown *Age: Unknown (Is said to be very young and inexperienced) *Son of Hero of the Solar System Physicality *Strength **Can flip giant monsters **Can destroy giant robots by headbutting it **Can crash through walls with ease **Hit the Planet Freon boss with enough force to sink a small platform in the background *Speed **Dodged Greedy's lasers **Escaped Greedy's black hole ***Said black hole devoured Greedy's Space City, which appears to be planet sized when compared to the other planets of the Valdi System (this can be argued though) **Can fly to neighboring planets in seconds ***This gives Ristar FTL+ speeds *Durability **Can crash through walls without a scratch **Tanked atmospheric re-entry **Went toe to toe against Kaiser Greedy and the 6 planet leaders Skills and Abilities *Stretchy Arms **Can stretch out his arms up to 5 feet in any direction **His arms allow him swim at a much faster pace underwater **He can grab, lift, or punch anything he can get his hands on *Headbutt **After grabbing the opponent, Ristar delivers a powerful headbutt to the opponent **His headbutts can break through metal *Meteor Strike **Used to fly at speeds faster than light **Bounces off of walls and the ground **Becomes temporarily invincible **It's believed that Ristar needs a star pole to use this technique, but considering he used this without one in the intro of the game, it's safe to say it's just gameplay mechanics (even if it wasn't, we'd include star poles) Items/Power-Ups *Anti-Gravity Shoes **Allows Ristar to swim in the air *Red Star **Makes Ristar faster and invincible for a short period of time Feats *Saved the solar system from the wrath of Kaiser Greedy **Impressive since the more experienced "Hero of the Solar System" was unable to *Defeated the leaders of 6 planets *Has defeated an army of Greedy's minions on his own Weaknesses *His arms have a stretching limit *Literally has no other attacks than his stretchy arms *Anti-Gravity Shoes are kind of pointless since Ristar can fly *Is still young and lacks experience **Though this kind of doesn't matter since he bested people with much more experience than himself Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sega Characters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Space explorers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Shapeshifters